


Knife slut

by SamuraiBarry



Category: Game Grumps, Gamegrumps - Fandom
Genre: Big dick Brian, Blow Job, Cock slut ross, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, I'm sorry to Ringo or Richie of Rey or rain whoever finds this first, Kinky, Knife Play, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, aussie twink gets rawed by big dick dilf, im so sorry, minor daddy kink, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiBarry/pseuds/SamuraiBarry
Summary: Ross has been getting quite jealous of Dan bragging about him and Brian so he decides to do something about it- well that is before Brian catches on to what he's doing and has quite the encounter with him in the office bathroom.





	Knife slut

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot the original title but it's also on Wattpad under my account xdMcCreamy

It had taken a while for Ross to work out his plan, all the times Dan had talked about times he had startled Brian. (which is very hard to do being that he was a ninja) What had sparked Ross’s interest was that everytime Dan had so called startled Brian it ended with a knife against his throat. Now that sent shivers down Ross’s spine just the thought of him bent over something, Brian pounding in and out of him, a knife pressed up roughly up against his throat any slight movements almost enough to make him bleed. The problem was that every other time he'd tried to scare or sneak up on Brian the ninja had disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

Brian was starting to grow suspicious, Ross normally wasn't like this, what was he after..? He had even tried to read through Dans thoughts for the answer but the fluffy haired boy had clearly figured out how to block off certain parts of his mind from Brian's reach. 

The next afternoon was where Ross had given up, he had thought long and hard about it the night before, realized he'd most likely never be able to sneak up on the ninja. Ross spent most of the day bummed out, soon enough going on break and heading to the bathroom to fix his appearance, the Australian had his eyes on his phone, scrolling through Twitter as we walked in smiling to himself before dropping his phone as he ran into something. He grunted before squeaking as he was quickly shoved against the sink counter, the small of his back hitting it roughly before he felt a sharp pain against his jugular. His eyes taking a moment to adjust before he realized the DILF of a ninja holding a knife up against his throat, a hand tangled tightly into Ross’s hair and pulling his head back. 

Brian hadn't realized Ross had walked into the office bathroom, well that was until the brown haired boy ran into him, startling the older grump causing him to pin the person against the sink, bringing out a blade from his pocket and grabbing the person's hair before he tugged their head back and pressing the blade roughly against their throat. It only took a moment for Brian to realize it was Ross that he had up against the sink, but he also realized the feeling against his thigh, the all too familiar feeling that would press up against him after a concert before Dan could go relieve himself in their hotel room. “Are you hard?” The ninja asked bluntly, keeping his neutral expression.

Ross couldn't help it, the second he had given up he now had Brian pressing a knife against his throat, as well as a boner “U-Uhm...No.” Ross lied, now realizing the tent in his pants was basically pressed right against the ninjas thigh. 

What happened next startled Ross, a large hand flying down to cup the tent in the Aussies pants, squeezing softly before he began to palm down, causing Ross to jolt and let out a soft but shaky moan, a hand flying up to cover his mouth “That's what I thought.” Spoke the monotone man, keeping his slow pace of palming Ross and softly squeezing every so often “Now tell me, and don't think you can lie to me Ross.” Brian spoke “Is this why you've been trying to sneak up on me lately? Danny's little stories about having a knife pressed against his fragile throat get too much for you? Had to see for yourself?” He continued.

Ross could only nod, moving his hand away from his mouth slowly before wincing when Brian tugged back on his hair roughly “You answer me when I ask you something.” He growled bluntly. A low groan bubbled its way up from the Aussies throat, before he whimpered “Yes, I-..I wanted to see for myself…” He admitted, his knees buckling slightly.

“Goodboy.” Brian mumbled before he reached back to slap as Ross's ass. Causing the twink to squeak at the impact, a soft groan escaping. “So I'm guessing you like the idea of this knife against your throat right now?” The older grump questioned. 

“K-Kinda..” He mumbled, biting his lip before speaking as the knife dug a bit deeper against his jugular “I like direct yes or no answers, Ross.” The tone and the situation was enough to make Ross cum on the spot, but not before what Brian said next. “Answer me slut.” The older grump growled slapping Ross’s ass again

“Fuck y-yes~” Ross practically moaned out before Brian removed the knife from his throat, causing the Australian to whine before he was shoved to his knees “So, how long have you wanted this Ross..?” Brian asked, pulling ross’s head back by his hair before he pushed Ross's face against the growing bulge in his jeans. 

“Is this what you want?” The older grump asked a bit more huskily, clearly enjoying this whole scenario. Clearly taking it as a yes when Ross nuzzled himself against the outline of the others dick before looking up at the dilf. “Shit that's hot, you really know what you're doing huh?” Brian questioned rhetorically before chuckling.

“Well you have hands.” Brian said before cocking an eyebrow. The Aussie whined, a pouty look on his face before he bit his lip, his hands quickly moving to the older grumps zipper. He was quick to get his pants down his his thighs, almost groaning at the sight of Brian's length through his boxers. Ross gulped before pulling down the ninjas boxers, squeaking as the tip of Brian's dick hit his nose “H-Holy shit.”

Brian had to stifle his chuckle, shuddering as the cold air hit him. “Well come on you know what to do don't you?” The older grump questioned before tugging the Australians head back by his hair “Oh come on you think it's not obvious that a twink like you sucks dick every chance he has?” 

Ross groaned when Brian pulled his head back, whimpering before Brian's words made him shudder. He really wasn't wrong, you could say the Aussie had an oral fixation. He whined softly before taking a deep yet shaky breath.

“And that Danny hasn't shown me the videos of you sucking him off? I think he might've shown everyone in the office~ imagine that Ross, everyone in the office knowing how much of a cock slut you are~?” Brian purred before pausing for a moment as he felt warmth now surrounding his tip, looking down to see Ross looking up at him with his soft but now glossy lips around the head of Brian's dick “Couldn't wait huh?”

Ross shuddered pulling off for a second, Brian's words making him groan before he soon found himself licking his lips, moving forward till he softly kitten licked at Brian's tip a few times. Looking up at the ninja as he wrapped his lips around the others tip, using his tongue more at the tip just to tease before going deeper, soon enough taking the other down to his base. The Aussies nose nuzzled into the older grumps pelvic hair.

Brian let out a soft groan “Want me to keep talking?” He asked softly, just wanting to be sure. Taking it as a yes when Ross hummed around him “You sure? I can go a bit far with these things?” He questioned again before Ross rolled his eyes, pulling off of Brian and clearing his throat “Bri I can handle it I promise, besides I know you don't mean it.” He chuckled, his hand moving to trace a finger from Brian's balls to his tip before he wrapped his hand around the older grumps dick, looking up at Brian as he started to jack him off.

Brian shuddered at the new found feeling of Ross's hand around him, smiling softly before taking a breath “Danny told me it made them more flustered than anything, seeing you work on Dan like a pro~ Probably picturing you taking them like the good boy you are, right Ross~?” Brian chuckled, taking it as a bit of a surprise when Ross quickly had his mouth back around Brian, moving down to his base before starting to bob his head causing the ninja to groan “Well someone's eager huh~?”

Ross whined around Brian, one of his hands on Brian's hip to keep himself steady and his other palming himself as he practically rode the floor. Soon enough the Aussie whined louder as Brian traced his fingers along his chin before pulling Ross off of his dick “Did I do something wrong?” He asked softly, tilting his head like a confused puppy almost.

“No but I have an idea, stand up, over the sink, legs spread.” Brian said in a commanding tone. A grin coming to the older grumps face as Ross quickly but shakily scrambled to his feet, moving to the sink before bending over it, his pants and boxers now around one of his ankles, his legs spread. The ninja turned to face Ross, loving how flushed the boys face was that he could see in the mirror. A loud smack of a noise filled the bathroom as Brian brought his hand down against Ross’s ass.

Ross let out a surprised squeak, a low moan following soon after “O-Oh fuck~!” He felt his dick twitch against the sicks counter, causing him to whimper “Again please holy shit!” Ross cried out, not knowing why the sting of the slap against his ass had him almost orgasmic.

Brian let out a chuckle before harshly bring his hand back down onto Ross's ass, loving how the Aussie cried out for him again “Oh does my little boy like pain~?” He questioned before bringing his hand down on the other side of Ross's ass this time “Oh he does~” 

“Fuck I need you~” Ross sobbed out, his back arched inwards and his eyes almost half lidded “Please, i don't care if you raw me just please, I don't need prep.” He added, gripping onto the sink till his knuckles were basically white.

Brian cocked an eyebrow before grabbing Ross's ass with both hands roughly, spreading his legs a bit further “You still look tight though- i can fix that.” Brian mumbled, practically kneading at the twinks ass now as he considered his options. 

“No please I need you now I don't care who hears just fuck me~!” Ross cried out before moaning as his hair was pulled back “O-Oh fuck~” he groaned, before almost screaming as Brian slammed into him.

“Fuck you really didn't need prep~ Let me guess this morning? Who were you thinking about- or better yet what~” He questioned, giving himself and Ross some time to relax.

“The end stall b-before people started showing u-up.” He answered in a whimper before shuddering “And I was thinking of you.. P-pounding into me until I was screaming~” Ross answered, his eyes rolling back a bit and fluttering as Brian gave a testing thrust into him, causing him to whimper before moaning.

Brian cocked an eyebrow and chuckled “Couldn't do it at home huh?” He questioned before Ross relaxed, letting him start more of a slow and gentle pace not really wanting to hurt Ross. 

“D-Didn't want to- o-oh fuck~ to risk being l-late to work..” The Aussie added to his answer before gasping when Brian Thrust a bit harder into him “Oh F-Fuck~!!” He moaned out a bit too loudly, one of his hands flying to cover his own mouth.

“Shhh, Baby you gotta be quiet..” Brian warned before looking at Ross’s glazed over look through the mirror “Unless you want them to hear you~? Isn't that right Rossy you want everyone to know how much of a slut you are for me~?” Brian began, starting to move a bit faster.

Ross shivered at the ninjas words, his legs starting to feel a bit shaky before he moved his hand “M-Maybe..” He mumbled before gasping, a shaky moan making its way past his lips as a loud slap filled the room, an all too enjoyable sting making it way up his body. 

“Remember I like direct answers or are you just trying to be bad~?” Brian questioned before quickly covering Ross’s mouth. His eyes going a bit wide as the door knob moved a bit. A silent groan followed by a “Fuck it's locked! Arin do you have the keys?” Heard from outside, Brian softly chuckled as he bent over Ross, still thrusting into him “Hear that baby times almost up, think you can cum for me~?” Brian purred, moving to bite down softly onto Ross’s neck, sucking just enough to leave a small mark. 

Ross began to panic when he heard Dans voice from outside, well that was before two of Brian's fingers slipped past his lips, slowly starting to pump in and out of his mouth, Ross had to admit that right there had him so close to reaching his climax but he just needed a bit more, only able to nod to answer Brian, a small groan slipping out around the older grumps fingers as he left a mark on his neck. 

Brian chuckled, switch his pace back and forth between slow and gentle to rough and fast, both having Ross become a whiney whimpery moaning mess under him. He would've been lying if he said he didn't like the way Ross’s tongue swirled around his fingers, everytime he'd just so softly suck onto them.

Ross almost screamed when Brian made a rough direct thrust against his prostate, causing the Aussies back to arch inwards against the sink counter, moaning around Brian's fingers.

The older grump could only chuckle as he hit the twinks most sensitive spot, causing him to aim to hit that spot each time. The problem was he was feeling way to close himself, he gently coaxed Ross to let his fingers go before his hand quickly flew back to slap the Aussies ass.

Ross gasped, a moan escaping past his lips once more “F-Fuck I'm so close B-Bri~” The younger grump whimpered, digging his nails into the rough surface of the counter.

“Then do it cum for me Ross~” Brian barely got to finish his sentence before the boy under him let out a shaky moan, his back arching in under Brian as he came.

The older grump was soon to follow due to how the Aussie under him tensed up around him. He gripped ross’s hair roughly before he let out a low growlish sounding groan, releasing into the grump under him before chuckling, taking a moment before pulling out and pulling up his boxers and pants. He took a few breaths to try and come down from his high before grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning Ross and his mess up. Helping the boy who was still over the counter up, helping him to sit on the counter before also helping him with his boxers and pants. 

Ross whimpered softly, staying on the sink to try and calm down before whining as Brian started to help him. He didn't exactly do much but whine after sex anyways, not complain but whine since he'd be too worn out to actually speak. 

The older grump happily scooped up Ross off the counter before going and unlocking the bathroom door, looking around the hall to see if anyone was there before making his way to the main couch, laying down and laying Ross on top of him before pulling a blanket over the both of them “You're such a goodboy Rossy you did so well.” He whispered softly, using one of his hands to rub ross’s back as the other ran through the Aussies hair “I promise when you aren't so worn out I'll make it even more up to you, dinner sound okay?” He asked softly, only getting a whine and a tired nod from the boy on top of him before they both fell asleep on the grump couch. 

 

 

The thing was in another part of the office was a very flustered Arin and Dan, having heard a bit too much as they say in the recording room “I think we should get another bathroom..”


End file.
